yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Love of Fortune Telling (Aura Sentia vs The Doktor)
Mars and Ashley as cyborgs have just arrived inside of Aura’s quarters at the Guardians of Space and Time HQ, by teleportation. “We have to be very quiet Mars, sure every quarter in this HQ is soundproof, but we shouldn’t attract attention or wake anyone up.” Ashley whispered. “Yes Ashley, I understand, if we were human again, I let my bare feet touch the ground.” Mars whispered. “Aura’s room should be upstairs since we’re in the living room, come on.” Ashley ordered as Mars nodded. They both walked up the stairs being as quiet as a mouse, then they arrived at 2 double doors, which are locked. “This must be her room.” Ashley told Mars as they both unlocked the double doors and opened it, after they entered, they closed the double doors and locked it. “Wow her room is luxurious.” Mars whispered. “Everyone’s room in everyone’s quarters are luxurious.” Ashley whispered, as they both approached Aura’s bed with Aura fast asleep. “Aw, she’s cute when she’s sleeping.” Mars whispered. “Yeah, now its time to wake her up.” Ashley whispered as Mars nodded. “Hey! Wake up!” Both Mars and Ashley ordered. “Who are you?” Aura asked as she woke up in a fast pace and alarmed. “I’m Mars.” Mars introduced herself. “I’m Ashley.” Ashley introduced herself. “What do you want?” Aura asked. “You’re coming with us!” Mars and Ashley shouted angrily. “It’s the middle of the night, come back in the morning.” Aura told them as she went back to sleep. “No! Now!” Both Mars and Ashley shouted angrily as they grabbed Aura. “SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! ANYBODY!!!” Aura yelled as she called for help. “Stop your whimpering! No one can save you!” Mars yelled angrily. “Every room in this HQ is soundproof! The only way for you to get help, is if you call for help on any device, so shut up and come quietly!” Ashley yelled angrily. “I will never come along with you evil robots!” Aura shouted angrily. “Sure, we’re not the nicest of cyborgs.” Mars told her. “But we didn’t always used to be cyborgs, we just recently received our transformation.” Ashley told her. Mars made Aura’s bed, then Mars grabbed Aura’s duel disk, and strapped it on Aura. “Let’s Link into the VRAINS!” Both Mars and Ashley shouted as they and Aura all logged in. Everyone was all still asleep, so they didn’t notice or hear a thing. In Link VRAINS: Mars and Ashley threw Aura down to the ground, as they bowed to The Doktor. “We brought our target.” Mars bowed. “She’ll serve well.” Ashley bowed. “Well done cyborgs, welcome little girl, to Link VRAINS.” The Doktor welcomed. “Who are you?” Aura asked. “I’m a mad scientist who used to work at Duel Academy (ARC-V), and now I’m a member of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows, I’m The Doktor.” The Doktor introduced himself. “You’re just a crazy old man, I’m logging out of here, and I’m going back to bed!” Aura shouted angrily as she was about to log out, but Mars and Ashley trampled her. “Show a little respect, and you’re not going anywhere!” Mars and Ashley shouted angrily. “If you want out of here, you’ll have to defeat me, In a Master Duel!” The Doktor shouted. “What!?” Aura gasped. “If you win, these 2 will send you back to the Guardians of Space and Time HQ, and we’ll pretend this never happened, BUT IF YOU LOSE, YOU’LL BE BRAINWASHED AND BE FORCED TO LEAD THE ORIGINAL GUARDIANS OF SPACE AND TIME, AND LEAD THEM TO VICTORY IN TOMORROW’S BIG BATTLE!!!” The Doktor yelled angrily. “You won’t get away with this, I’m sure everyone by now has noticed that I’m gone! Aura hoped. “Oh well let’s find out, Mars, Ashley!” The Doktor called. “Yes sir!” Mars and Ashley saluted as they showed images of everyone still asleep, and Koga, Zack, and Monica standing outside. “Looks like your family and friends don’t know that you’re gone, but they’ll think you betrayed them when I have you face them in a duel, after I brainwash you!” The Doktor shouted. “Looks like I have no choice, fine, I accept your challenge!” Aura shouted as she activated her Duel Disk. “Hahaha, this should be fun!” The Doktor shouted as he activated his duel disk. “''Generating Action Field: Crossover” ''The Female AI said. All Action Cards are dispersed. “LET’S DUEL!!!” Aura and The Doktor shouted. “Ladies 1st I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards!” Aura drew 2 cards from her deck. “Next I summon, Spirit of the Fall Wind in Attack Mode!” Aura summon a monster. “Due to her special effect, I can add a flip monster from my deck to my hand, and the one I choose is, Prediction Princess Petalelf!” Aura drew a card from her deck as it revealed to be that monster. “Now with that, I’ll end my turn!” Aura ended her turn. “She’s got a good lineup Doc, she has the power to use flip effects.” Mars told The Doktor. “I did research on her, Yuya managed to defeat her in a duel, she lost badly to Moon Shadow, and she was the runner up in the Previous ARC LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS, when she lost to Zuzu.” Ashley told her. “I wouldn‘t worry about her status, shes no match for me, since I’ll be the one dueling Yuya, and if I lose, I’ll kill him.” The Doktor laughed. “What do you have against him!?” Aura demanded. “If you come with us quietly and be a good little girl, I’ll tell you the whole entire story.” The Doktor assured Aura. “I rather go back to HQ, and head back to bed.” Aura told him. “Then it’s my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards!” The Doktor drew 2 cards from his deck. “Next I activate Summoning Call, this lets me summon as many special summon monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon 3 copies of Parasite Queen!” The Doktor shouted as 3 copies of Parasite Queen appeared on the field. “Next I activate Raigeki, this card destroys the monster you have on the field!” The Doktor informed as a lightning bolt struck down Aura’s monster. “Then I activate Polymerization, I fuse 3 copies of Parasite Soldier in my hand to Fusion summon, Parasite Empress!” The Doktor shouted as a giant Royal Parasite appeared on the field with 3000 Attack Points. “Now my parasites, attack her directly and end this duel!” The Doktor ordered as Parasite Empress attacked Aura directly (Aura Sentia: 8000 → 5000) Parasite Queen attacked Aura directly (Aura Sentia: 5000 → 3200) A 2nd copy of Parasite Queen attacked Aura directly (Aura Sentia: 3200 → 1400) A 3rd copy of Parasite Queen attacked Aura directly (Aura Sentia: 1400 → 0) “No I lost, after 1 turn!” Aura sadly shouted as she fell to her knees. Everyone logged out of Link VRAINS and was seen in The Doktor’s lab at Shade’s castle. “As the victor, I now get to complete the team for the big battle tomorrow, I get to place a Parasite in your head little girl!” The Doktor shouted as he laughed evilly. “NO, NO, NO!!!” Aura screamed as The Doktor places a Parasite inside Aura, the Parasite went inside of Aura’s ear, then it took control of her, Aura’s eyes became empty and emotionless. “Now little girl, your orders are to lead the original Guardians of Space and Time to victory at the big battle at the Domino Pier tomorrow, you received your orders, don’t fail me!” The Doktor ordered. “Yes, Master.“ Aura bowed. Elsewhere: We see 3 men exploring a cavern. “So this must be where Jadeite is.” Nephrite said. “Yes, after Queen Beryl trapped him in an eternal sleep, we only been a team of 3.” Zoisite said. “After we find him, we’ll find a way to unfreeze him and reunite with Prince Endymion.” Kunzite said. Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite continue walking, then they see a man frozen in ice. “We found him, it’s Jadeite.” Kunzite said. Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite grabbed Jadeite, who was still trapped in ice, and took him with them, next they all got on a boat, then the boat set sail. Meanwhile at the Guardians of Space and Time HQ Everyone was still seen asleep in their own separate quarters, some share their quarters, and some female members were seen sleeping naked. Outside we see Koga, General Zack Kendo, and Admiral Monica waiting outside for the Zenovian Militia. “The Zenovian Militia will be here soon you 2.” Koga told them. “It’s nice were getting more help.” General Zack Kendo said. “I can’t wait to meet the empress of the planet Zenova.” Admiral Monica squealed.